


24 hours

by appleofmysirius



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 5,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25702480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/appleofmysirius/pseuds/appleofmysirius
Summary: A series of drabbles set throughout various times in the day featuring you and the boys. Cross-posted on tumblr. Updates daily.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Azumane Asahi/Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Ennoshita Chikara/Reader, Futakuchi Kenji/Reader, Goshiki Tsutomu/Reader, Haiba Lev/Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Kozume Kenma/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Miya Atsumu/Reader, Miya Osamu/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Reader, Sawamura Daichi/Reader, Semi Eita/Reader, Sugawara Koushi/Reader, Tanaka Ryuunosuke/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader, Yaku Morisuke/Reader, Yamaguchi Tadashi/Reader
Comments: 15
Kudos: 541





	1. 2:46 am.

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i decided to share these drabbles on ao3 in addition to them being on tumblr. follow me on 1tooru for more! 
> 
> also belatedly, i realised i missed out the drabble for 4am... but frankly ive got no idea what to write for that one.

**2:46 am** read the bright fluorescent lights on your alarm clock. You blink away the tiredness from your eyes, stretching out your body. Next to you, Kenma is shutting his game console off, putting away the controllers, cleaning up whatever snack packaging you had littered your bedroom with. 

Kenma settles on the bed, practically swimming in the oversized hoodie he’s wearing. He holds open his arms for you to crawl into, and you bury your face in the soft cloth. It smells vaguely of the detergent you use and his deodorant. It smells comforting. 

“Goodnight,” he whispers into your hair. You don’t reply, already half-asleep. In what he would consider a miraculous display of athleticism, Kenma manages to throw the blanket over the both of you, while holding you with his other arm. Landing back on his pillow with a soft thud and huffing, Kenma can’t resist smiling. He loves it when you spend time with him like this- playing video games and shut away from the rest of the world. He loves you. 


	2. 3:18 am.

It was 3 in the morning. Yet, Iwaizumi finds himself awake, blinking up at the ceiling of his bedroom. He just can’t seem to fall asleep, which he suspects has everything to do with the fight he had with you before bed. The fight which resulted in you sleeping in the living room out of sheer anger, and in your words- “the inability to be near him”. 

His feet pad on the floor towards the living room sofa, where you were curled up under one of the spare blankets. You must have been watching something because the entire living room was painted an eerie blue from the glow of the television screen. 

Scooping you up in his arms with ease, Iwaizumi walks towards the bedroom, slowly so he doesn’t disturb you. 

“Hajime,” You yawn, directing your sleep gaze up at him. 

“I can’t fall asleep without your dumb ass next to me. Let’s never fight again.”

“Agreed,” you smile softly. 

He sets you down on the bed, tucking you in. Climbing in after, he spoons you from behind, wrapping his arm around your middle extra tight. Iwaizumi presses kisses on the back of your neck, as you curl in closer to him. 

“I’m sorry for what I said earlier,” his whispers, his voice a low rasp.

“Never mind that. Just sleep,” Your hand grasps his own wrapped around your middle. 

“I love you,” he replies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote the prequel of sorts to this drabble [here on tumblr!](https://1tooru.tumblr.com/post/625512277850963968/jealous-iwaizumi-hajime)
> 
> come say hi :D


	3. 5:45 am.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES i am aware we have skipped past 4am lmao... but enjoy suga being the best bf

Your boyfriend’s loud alarm pierced your slumber, forcing you to open your groggy eyes. In the semi-darkness of your room- with the only lights coming from the street lamps outside- you can make out the figure of your boyfriend tossing off the blankets and walking over to the ensuite. 

“Kou,” you groan, as your brain loses its residual fogginess and you start to awaken. It’s a slow process, but it’s happening, much to your dismay. You had every intention of sleeping in- especially on your one day off from work- but fate had other ideas. 

“Hey,” Sugawara coos, kissing your forehead affectionately and drawing the covers up around you, trying to get you to go back to sleep. Nope, not happening. 

“Why’re you up so early?” You frown. 

Sugawara thinks you look adorable, with only your eyes and forehead peeking out from the blankets. Your sleepy eyes are burning with frustration at being disturbed at such an early hour. 

“I’ve got to chaperone the kids on our field trip this morning remember? Gotta get to the school a couple hours earlier today to prepare everything.” He reminds you while he dresses.

Returning to your side in a comfortable sweater and slacks, he places another sweet kiss on your forehead before leaving the room. Unable to go back to sleep, you wrap yourself in the blankets, walking over to where he’s putting on his shoes at the _genkan_. 

Hugging him from behind, you nuzzle your face against his. He smells of soap and cologne and you want nothing more than to drag him back to bed and lie there forever. 

“I’ll miss you,” you whine. 

“There, there,” he pats your head, rising to unlock the front door. 

“I’ll miss you too,” he says right before he steps through the door, giving you a beaming smile. 


	4. 6:30 am.

You’re tired to the bone. Having just arrived home from a business trip, you wanted nothing more than to face plant into bed and sleep the day away. You check your watch, wondering if you’ll be able to catch your boyfriend before he’s off to training. 

He’s normally up by now, but he’s probably on the way to the gym, where he works out before his volleyball practice. 

To your great surprise, you notice that the kitchen light is turned on once you enter the house. You can hear him moving about in the kitchen. 

Ushijima Wakatoshi moves around in any space like its his own. There’s a confidence and purpose behind every moment he makes. While this normally makes him appear intimidating, it’s amusing to see such a solid bulk of a man move around your tiny kitchen with such certainty. 

He grills the fish, plates the rice and stirs the miso soup he’s got going on one of the stove burners. 

“Wakatoshi,” you alert him to your arrival, setting your things down in the living room. He looks up to find you walking towards him. 

Ushijima sets his cooking utensils aside, approaching you and engulfing you in a warm hug. His lips graze your temple as he speaks. 

“How was your flight?” 

You mumble something unintelligible into his chest. Ushijima laughs softly; he ushers you to have a seat at the dining table. Within moments, he lays out a full breakfast before you. 

“Thanks for the meal,” you both say before digging in. 

“I thought you had to leave for practice by now?” You ask, chewing your rice and fish, which he has prepared- unsurprisingly, you think- excellently. 

“I’ve asked for the day off. We haven’t spent time together in a while, so I thought we could do that today.” He states simply.

Your heart is practically melting and it takes all that you have not to pounce over and hug him- Ushijima is nothing if not dedicated, whether it be to volleyball or to you. 

“I’d like that,” you beam. 

“Mmm,” he agrees, lips curling around his bowl of soup, “but we can’t do anything until you’ve had a proper rest.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ushiwaka is so precious.... mmhmmm... what a babie


	5. 7:55 am.

It’s strange, is the first thought that your brain registers as you awaken, it’s almost like it’s raining inside. Then with a panic, you force your eyes open as you momentarily think rain has gotten through your roof. 

Instead, it’s your boyfriend hovering over you, dripping water from his wet hair.

“What are you doing?” You groan, wiping away the water droplets on your face. You even try to push Bokuto off you, but he’s relentless.

He shakes his head, causing another spray of droplets to fall on you, much to your irritation. And he knows this, grinning mischievously. 

“Hmm,” he hums, “Finished my run, finished my shower, and you still weren’t awake. So I thought I was gonna wake you up and I was gonna be the first thing you saw when you opened your eyes!” 

Before you can get a word out, he collapses on top of you, not minding his own body weight or size for a moment. You feel like you’re going to suffocate under him, but he immediately shifts his weight to his arms, which lay on either side of your head. 

“Hi,” he smiles flirtatiously. 

You have the intense urge to kiss his smirk away, which do you. Bokuto then manoeuvres you to lay atop of him while he lays on his back.

“Morning, baby! Let’s have some fun today,” he chirps, kissing you yet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bokuto is my husband


	6. 8:30 am.

Grabbing your things, you head towards the kitchen for a quick breakfast before you head to work. Presumably, your boyfriend, Akaashi, is already preparing his breakfast, because you can hear him rummaging around in the kitchen.

You see him at the espresso machine, having already amassed three spent capsules, inserting another capsule into the machine. His coffee is dispensed into his mug, which looks like it contains a disastrous monstrosity.

“What the hell are you making?” You ask, buttering a slice of toast. A much healthier option, in your opinion, to whatever heart attack juice he’s concocting. 

“Couldn’t sleep last night because I was thinking about work,” he mumbles, preparing to add his fifth shot of espresso into his mug. 

“That will kill you,” you chide, wrapping your hands around his to prevent him from adding another espresso shot to his mug. 

“Not if my deadlines kill me first.” He deadpans, sipping his coffee with a blank look on his face. When the caffeine hits him a moment after, serenity overtakes his features. He lets out a tiny ‘aah,’. 

“Take care little guy,” you pat his chest, mock-whispering to his heart. 

He snarks, “Will do. Hopefully the manga I’m reviewing doesn’t kill me today from it’s sheer stupidity.” 

“Chin up, Keiji,” you cheer, kissing him. Darting out of the kitchen because you’re already running late, you miss the smile on Akaashi’s face as he brings his mug up to his lips for another sip. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> akaashi is a serial coffee drinker lmao


	7. 9:40 am.

After finishing your morning shower, you change into some comfortable clothes and head out to the living room, where you assumed your boyfriend, Oikawa was. 

He barely glanced up when you entered, focusing on something on his laptop. Eyes glued to his screen, Oikawa sticks his tongue out in concentration. Knowing better than to disturb him, you make yourself a cup of tea from the kitchen instead. 

“Babe!” He calls just as you finish brewing your tea. 

You walk over to him, mug in hand.

“I know you said you wanted to have a lazy night in,” he starts, setting his laptop aside and walking towards you with his arms outstretched. Oikawa plucks the mug from your hands, setting it on the coffee table.

“Tooru,” you warn, when he wraps his arms around you in a tight hug. His cheek rests against the side of your head. His hands start rubbing circles in your back, and that’s when you know he’s buttering you up for something. 

“Well, the local alien spotting group is having an excursion tonight. So, guess who signed us up! We’ll meet at midnight and start trekking through-”

“You’re joking.” You deadpan. 

“No,” he frowns, pulling away to look into your eyes directly, “We’re really supposed to have our extra-terrestrial friends visiting us today. If you look at the calculations-”

“Fine. I’ll go with you to your stupid alien thingy tonight. Only because I love you.” 

“Thank you, babe,” he grins, peppering your face with kisses. 


	8. 10:05 am.

Hands on your knees, you stare at the concrete pavement as you try your best to catch your breath. For some unknown reason, you decided to torture yourself and accompany your boyfriend on a run. 

“How was that? Refreshing, eh?” He smirks, looking at you from the corner of his eyes. 

You direct a sharp glare his way, when all you want to do is curl into a ball and not move ever again. Atsumu pats your back in a sarcastic show of encouragement. 

“I’m never doing this again.” You declare, rising and shooting Atsumu another dirty look. He could have at least had the courtesy to slow down or reduce the distance of his run, but he decided he would take you, who was extremely out of shape, on his normal daily run. 

“Never say never,” Atsumu chirps. 

“I hate you. How could you make me run your normal run?” You whine. 

“Thought you were wondering how your boyfriend lived his life as a pro athlete?” His hands are on his hips, and he looks at you in an ‘I told you so,’ sort of way. 

“Curiosity killed the cat. Literally in this case,” you gesture to your sweat-soaked body. 

“Race ya home?” Atsumu asks with a dangerous glint in his eye and a quirk of the brow. 

“No,” you punch his arm, “fuck you, Atsumu. You can carry me home.” 

He gives you a long glance before picking you up and throwing you over his shoulder. Yelping, you order him to put you down. But Atsumu ignores you, patting your butt lightly, and begins the five-minute journey to your apartment complex. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one's for the ratsumu stans ;)


	9. 11:00 am.

“Y/N,” your boyfriend calls you. Looking up from the book you were reading, you notice an expression of great confusion on Lev’s face.

“What’s wrong, Lyovochka?” You crawl over on the sofa to be nearer to him, lacing your fingers through his.

“What’s ‘brunch’?” Asks Lev, as though you held the answers to all the questions in his heart. 

Blinking in surprise, you gather yourself for a moment. “Like the meal?” 

“Oh, so that’s what it is! Yaku-san just posted that he was having brunch. And I’m like- what’s ‘brunch’? Sounds like a mix of breakfast and lunch!” Lev laughs.

“Lev,” you stroke his face gently, “that’s exactly what it is. A meal between breakfast and lunch.” 

“HUH!” Lev exclaims, rising from his seat in surprise, “Then, we don’t have much time left before brunch time is over! Let’s go, Y/N! I wanna have brunch.” 

He yanks you up from the sofa and drags you to your bedroom, with the instruction to get ready to go out for brunch. You humour him because an avocado toast sounds excellent right about now and because you’d do anything to keep that excited smile on Lev’s face. Even if it meant you were technically eating a second breakfast. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love lev so much <3


	10. 12:30 pm.

You walk as quickly as you can manage to in your shoes, cursing yourself for being late for a date with your boyfriend. 

Looking out for him as you exited the station, you were relieved to find him waiting for you, leaning against a wall as he browsed through his phone. 

“Tsutomu,” you pant, as you finally reach him, “I’m so sorry for being late.” 

“It’s no problem,” he grins, presenting you with a rose. “Got this for you while waiting.” 

Looping your arm through his, you smile. The two of you walk towards the cafe where you had planned to go on your date; you lean your head against his arm. 

“Y/N,” he begins, his voice trembling, “I’m really thankful that you’re mine. I treasure you so much and spending time with you is truly one of my favourite things to do. I love you.”

You gasp, nearly dropping the flower. Turning to face him, you tiptoe to kiss the corner of his mouth. 

“I love you too, Tsutomu. I’m so happy I get to call you my boyfriend.” 

He straightens up resolutely, “Then, I’ll make you the happiest person in the universe!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> recently developed a huge love for goshiki! 
> 
> also happy birthday ushiwaka! check out my bday fic for him!


	11. 1:50 pm.

Any plans to have a picnic today were scrapped when out of nowhere the sky opened and unleashed sheet after sheet of rain on you. You grabbed what you could of your belongings, running after your boyfriend, Tsukishima, in the direction of shelter. 

Your anniversary plans having just gone down the drain, you gaze at the park- once, bright and sunny, now grey and miserable. You feel something soft touch your shoulders and you look up to see Tsukishima draping his cardigan on you. 

“This is funny,” he smirks, “because I actually prefer the rain.” 

“So you jinxed our anniversary date?” You ask, quirking your brow at him. 

“Nah,” he says, kicking at a pebble, “besides, I knew how much this meant to you.” 

“You mean to tell me,” you tease, wrapping your arms around his waist and resting your head on his shoulder, “you couldn’t care less about our first anniversary.” 

A beautiful pink blossoms across his face as he struggles between playing off what he felt and admitting to you that he truly cared. He wordlessly wraps his arms around you instead, dropping his cheek to the top of your head. Swaying you lightly, the both you just enjoy being in each other’s company for a moment. 

“Happy anniversary,” he mumbles into your hair, barely audible. 

“Happy anniversary,” you reply brightly, cupping his face and bringing it down for a kiss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honest 2 god,,,, tsukki would be such an excellent boyfriend


	12. 2:19 pm.

A loud racking cough from your bedroom interrupted the show that you were watching. Quickly heading to check on Osamu, who was down with a fever, you found his flushed face poking out of the blankets as he tried to sit up. His sleepy eyes drooped even more when he was sick, lending to an overall rather adorable image as he tried to fight his way out of his fever. 

“’Samu,” you chide, sitting beside him on the bed. Placing a hand on his lower back, you attempt to help him sit up. 

Osamu grunts, obviously tuckered out from the effort it took to sit upright. You pass him the glass of water you placed at his bedside and encouraged him to drink. 

“Thanks,” he mutters, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. 

Osamu is generally not one to be babied, and doesn’t generally clamber for your attention, but his personality does a complete 180 when he gets sick. Your normally cool and laid back boyfriend becomes rather needy. 

Smoothing his hair back, you encourage Osamu to lay back down so he can get more rest. You kiss his forehead lovingly, grasping his hand and making idle chit-chat with him until he fell asleep. 

Once his eyes finally drew shut, you tucked the blankets around him and made to leave the room. You swore you heard him mumble your name in his sleep, verifiably turning your heart into goo. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> seriously... osamu can like,,, get it


	13. 3:00 pm.

You can feel the irritation rolling off Sakusa in waves. The two of you were queuing for bubble tea at a new shop that opened just ten minutes away from your place. The queue was rather long, drawing in excited crowds eager to try this shop’s offerings. 

Sakusa grumbles under his breath for the nth time, so you decide to speak up.

Guiltily, you offer to leave and just head home. You were the one who wanted to try this bubble tea after all. He was just your unwitting company for the afternoon. 

“No,” he huffs, “It’s fine. I can wait- besides, I’ve never had bubble tea before.” 

Your jaw drops open in shock. The two of you had been dating for quite a few months now, but you had never gone with him to get bubble tea before. 

“How have you never had bubble tea before?” You ask, bewildered. 

He quirks an eyebrow at your tone of astonishment, as though it was completely normal to have gone through life without ever getting bubble tea. 

“The queues are always really long. Besides, I’m not keen on drinking what looks like liquid sugar.” 

“But,” you protest, “it’s so good, though!” 

“I really doubt anything is worth queuing up like this with a bunch of other people.” He rolls his eyes.

After collecting his brown sugar boba milk, Sakusa’s eyes widen comically in pleasure. You try your best to hold in the ‘I told you so,’. Especially when he drinks his bubble tea with gusto. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alternatively, sakusa's first brown sugar boba milk


	14. 4:50 pm.

You come home to the soft strumming of a guitar. Toeing off your shoes and walking over to the bedroom, where you presume the sound came from, you see your boyfriend, Semi, strumming his guitar and humming a soft tune. The cat that you adopted winds itself around his feet, plopping over both his feet into a little cat puddle. 

It’s nice to watch Semi, who is always so guarded and touchy, so relaxed and free. The song he’s playing comes to an end as he strums his guitar with a flourish. 

He directs his gaze up at you- you know you’ve been caught. Smirking, he rises out of the chair he was sitting in, playing a familiar song on his guitar. His voice immediately transports back to when you first saw his band perform in university. Back to when you fell in love with him. 

As he serenades you, he walks over to you. His beautiful fingers and mesmerising voice captivate you and make you fall in love with him all over again. 

Just as his fingers strum out the closing notes, you place a hand on the back of his neck, pulling him down for a sweet kiss. 


	15. 5:00 pm.

The warm glow of the afternoon sun lit up the street, causing everything to appear golden. You sat outside, enjoying coffee and cake at a cafe, with your Kageyama, your boyfriend. While you had ordered a cake to share, it appeared that you were the one doing most of the eating, as Kageyama just fiddled with his straw as he took the occasional sip of his latte. 

“Tobio,” you say, squeezing his hand that lay on the table, “have some cake.” 

He looks up at you apprehensively. Gathering his words, he stutters out, “Feed me.”

Your eyebrows shoot up in surprise, but you happily comply with his request. Kageyama is far from one to show or desire affection to be shown to him in public, but he does have his moments, occasionally. 

Scooping up a bit of cake with your fork, you reach across the table. Kageyama’s lips close around your fork, and he miraculously maintains eye contact. When you pull the fork out of his mouth, he grabs your wrist. With his unwavering eye contact intensely boring though your own, he places a gentle kiss on the inside of your wrist. 

“What was that about?” You ask him later, as the two of you walk hand-in-hand to the train station. While his request was sweet and you were willing to shower him in affection, you couldn’t deny that it was extremely awkward. 

“I, umm,” he scratches his cheek, flushing scarlet, “I saw it in a drama. And I thought it was romantic.” 

“Oh, Tobio,” you sigh, “just being with you is enough for me.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kageyama is baby


	16. 6:15 pm.

To say this was an unexpected development was putting it lightly. 

When you came home, you noticed that the lights were off. But your boyfriend’s shoes were at the _genkan_ , so you knew he was home. The apartment was eerily quiet, but you decided to push through bravely and explore whatever potential paranormal activity was taking place within.

Instead, you find Asahi sitting on the bed, holding a bundle of something in his arms, wrapped in his sweater. The only light in the room comes from the bedside lamp. 

“What are you doing?” You ask.

Asahi yelps, jumping out of his skin. Collecting himself immediately after, he soothes whatever it is in his arms. 

“Asahi,” you approach him, “what’s that in your arms?” 

He peels back his sweater a little and you see the tiniest little kitten sleeping within. Your heart positively melts. 

“He was abandoned. And it was so cold and he was shivering and I felt so bad and-”

“Say no more. Say no more,” you wave off his explanation, “he’s our son now.” 

Asahi lights up in relief- as though you’d say no to keeping a kitten. 

You, however, choose not to mention to him how seeing him, with his big, bulking arms, holding a tiny kitten, was doing funny things to your insides. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> asahi is so precious PLS


	17. 7:10 pm.

When you shut the door with a click behind you, you’re surprised to hear someone rummaging about in the kitchen. On busy nights, like tonight, your boyfriend, Yamaguchi, and you would normally have leftovers or takeaways for dinner. 

However, Yamaguchi was labouring over something on the stove. Walking up to him, you place a kiss on his cheek which he happily accepts. 

“What are you making?” You ask, taking in everything that he has going on the stove.

“I came home early tonight,” he explains nervously, scratching his cheek, “so I thought I’d cook. But, it’s not really going well.” 

You notice- he’s attempted at making dinner and a dessert- which is why he’s so overwhelmed. Rubbing his back soothingly, you roll up your sleeves and work with him. Neither of you really love cooking, but you don’t mind doing it and you aren’t too bad at it either. 

It doesn’t take long for you to salvage dinner. The two of you have a seat at the table; Yamaguchi has his hand on your knee. 

“This is nice,” you remark, taking a sip of wine. 

“Yeah,” he nods, hoping you can’t read the sheer relief rolling off him in waves that you came back just in time to salvage dinner. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is my least favourite of the bunch and im sorry yamaguchi for i didn't do you any justice :')


	18. 8:40 pm.

The two of you sit on opposite ends of the couch, not talking to each other. What was supposed to be a simple night of takeaway and watching movies on the couch ended up in an argument. Such were the perks of watching movies with a film snob such as your boyfriend. 

“We can watch Spiderman if you want to,” he sighs dramatically, as though it was a big sacrifice.

“No,” you mock, “wouldn’t want to subject you to all that brain-rotting CGI trash.” 

Rolling his eyes, he speaks, tone a little softer this time, “I’m sorry. That was uncalled for.” 

“Didn’t sound like it to me,” you bite the inside of your cheek. 

Normally, you didn’t mind that Ennoshita and you have such a different taste in films. But when he uses your preferences as a means to make jabs at your intelligence is where you draw the line. Ennoshita takes his movies seriously- a little too seriously, you think. 

“I mean it, Y/N.” He crawls over to you, “It was totally out of line. I won’t ever say something like that again.” 

Pouting, you allow him to wrap you in his arms. He rests his cheek on the top of your head. You relent, urging him to put Spiderman on. 

“Ok, but can I say one thing about the framing of this scene? I think it’s just-”

You hit him with your pillow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ennoshita u fckin snob


	19. 9:30 pm.

“What are you doing?” Asks your boyfriend, Kuroo, peering his head into the kitchen. You had disappeared from the living room into the kitchen awhile ago, but Kuroo paid no mind to it. Now that it was going on two hours since you holed yourself up in the kitchen, Kuroo is curious. 

He sees you rolling out some kind of dough, a bowl of apple slices sitting next to your work surface. 

“Making,” you huff out as you use all your concentration and strength to ensure your dough is rolled out evenly, “Apple pie. For Kenma.” 

“Need help?” Kuroo asks this out of politeness, not because he genuinely wants to be elbows deep in flour and sugar. Besides, the both of you knew, Kuroo’s many talents lay in areas outside of baking. 

“No- I want this to be _perfect_ for him.” You declare, standing back in satisfaction at your perfectly even, flawless pie dough. 

Kuroo, who normally prides himself at his rationality, can’t help but feel a lick of jealousy worm its way in. Why on earth were you putting this much effort into an apple pie for _Kenma_ \- who was content to eat any kind of apple pie, whether it be from McDonald’s or a homemade one. 

“You know he doesn’t really care either way,” Kuroo can’t help but point out rather snidely. Instantly, he regrets it when he sees your face fall minutely.

“But he’s the only one who eats what I bake. You and Bokuto always whine about staying in shape,” you pout. 

“Oh, baby,” he hastily makes amends, wrapping his arms around you while cautious not to get any flour on himself, “You can ignore me. I was feeling a little jealous that you were showing love to that puddin’ head. But I apologise.” 

“I’m just making a pie for him,” you point out. 

Pulling away and rubbing his belly, Kuroo says, “Yeah I can’t help it if I want everything my baby makes to come to me first.” 

“You cheeseball,” you scoff, shoving his shoulder lightly. 

“You know you love me,” he winks. 

And you do, really. More than ever, when Kuroo abandons the documentary he was watching to stay with you in the kitchen while you baked and to help you with the cleanup. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my fav drabble in this series bc it features my bf <3


	20. Chapter 20

You blink, opening your eyes, adjusting to the light pouring out from the television. You must have fallen asleep while watching TV. The last thing you remember was laying your head in Daichi’s lap as he stroked his fingers through your hair.

“You missed the best part,” Daichi chuckles, with a jerk of his chin in the direction of the TV. Getting up, you shrug at him. You weren’t dying to see this movie and you had been exhausted from work as of late.

“C’mon,” says Daichi, rising up, “time for bed.” 

You whine softly, like a child protesting being sent to bed early, wanting to spend more time with him. 

“I’ll carry you if I have to,” warns Daichi. 

Not a moment after, he makes good on his threat. He hoists you up from the sofa, carrying you in his arms to the bedroom. You snuggle into his embrace, being lulled to sleep by the warmth of Daichi’s arms and the comforting smell of his clothes. 

Setting you down on the bed, Daichi climbs in after you. He pulls the covers around the both of you, holding you close. You lay your head on his chest, content to just listen to his heartbeat as he runs his fingers along the length of your spine. 

“This is nice,” you murmur sleepily. 

Daichi hums, placing a kiss on your hair. He murmurs his love in return just as you’ve fallen asleep, light snores escaping your mouth. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> daichi has BHE (big husband energy)


	21. 11:52 pm.

You lean your head on your boyfriend’s shoulder, watching as he refreshes his laptop screen, reloading the YouTube homepage for the nth time. Yawning, you’re content to sit with him as he waits for his favourite Kpop group’s long-awaited comeback.

“Urgh,” he grumbles, “It’s been so long since they’ve had a comeback.” 

You don’t really mind that he loves BLACKPINK, being somewhat of a fan yourself. It’s just- you’re really tired and you want to go to bed snuggling your boyfriend. Not waiting with him for the music video to drop.

He wraps his arm around you, running his hand along your arm. 

“Baby, you can go to sleep first if you want to.” 

“I’ll wait,” you insist. Bored, you begin playing with his fingers. 

Eventually, you switch to playing with his hair. Soon after, you begin to nuzzle his neck and press kisses there; your hand grips his thigh lightly. You can feel his skin heating up under your touch. 

“B-baby,” his voice wavers, “What’re you doing?” 

He covers your hand on his thigh with his. 

“Nothing,” you yawn, deciding to give up. You knew you had riled him up a little and you wanted to get him in bed. So, you dart off to the bedroom, swaying your hips just a little. 

When you hear the soft ‘click’ of the laptop being shut, you’re unable to hide the smirk on your lips. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my 'futakuchi is a blink agenda' is unstoppable :)


	22. 12:20 pm.

A light breeze blew through the air, providing relief from the muggy night air. You were staying in the countryside with your boyfriend, Tanaka, and his family. He insisted on coming out to the hill that you were both lying on, claiming it had the best view of the stars in the whole of Japan. 

“This is nice,” he admits, squeezing your intertwined fingers. 

The stars twinkle above you, like a million glittering diamonds. Curling a little into Tanaka’s side, you enjoy a few more quiet moments. Tanaka’s family was much like himself- loving, caring, but loud and energetic. This little excursion to the hill down to the road from their home was a welcome reprieve.

While you initially were hesitant to make the trip out to the country with him, the overwhelming feeling of warmth and contentment that fills your whole soul as you spend time with your beloved makes everything worth it. 

“Make a wish on the stars, baby,” Tanaka suggests, turning to face you. 

“I don’t need to,” you swallow around the emotions closing in on your throat, cupping his cheek with one hand, “I’ve got you, haven’t I?” 


	23. 1:47 am.

With a yawn, you curl up in bed, accepting the FaceTime request from your boyfriend, Yaku. A friendship that eventually developed into a relationship has led you to where you are- video-calling your boyfriend who’s out of town for a tournament. Or rather, out of the country. 

“Baby,” he chides as soon as he comes into focus, “you should be sleeping.” 

“Mori,” you pout, “It’s really not that late. Besides, I wanted to talk.” 

“First of all, it is that late,” Yaku’s expression then softens, “but we could talk for a bit. I miss you like crazy.” 

“Me too, Mori. Can’t wait til you’re home.” 

Yaku notices that you’re sleepy, but your stubborn determination to talk to him is keeping you awake. He fills you in with details of his day, keeping things as detailed as possible so he could get you to fall asleep on time. His plan worked without a hitch as you ended the call after 15 minutes, getting too sleepy to keep your eyes open for any longer. 

He bids you goodnight with as sweet a smile as he can muster, before rolling over in his own hotel bed, shutting his phone off. He misses you. Badly. Maybe he can convince Coach to let him take the first flight home on the day of their last match, instead of waiting until the next morning. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i can't believe this is the end! a huge thank you to everyone who commented, kudos'd and read this story <3
> 
> come find me on tumblr @1tooru
> 
> also, yes ik this is called 24 hours with only 23 drabbles!


End file.
